


Kinks Shirt

by fawnspotsam



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Normal Life, Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, F/M, Trans!Sam, mtf!Sam, stripper!Sam
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-07
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-10 20:50:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3303056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fawnspotsam/pseuds/fawnspotsam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fumbling, nervous Castiel meets a beautiful, confident stripper named Sam.<br/>Castiel stammers and blushes whenever she smiles at him, and she still finds a reason to like him. Castiel cannot believe it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It is Gabe’s big night and Castiel has been guilted into tagging along on the stag party, which is being hosted at a dive little night club. Kali told Gabriel to spend the night as crazy as he wants, because that is exactly how she will be spending her evening with her friends. And Gabriel, naturally, turns it into challenge.

“I am going to put a 20 in a beautiful lady’s G-string with my teeth.” Gabe announces as they enter the club, stretching one arm over Cas’ shoulder. Balthazar and Luc are already running around on their own — no doubt to avoid being seen with their high-on-the-wonders-of-life brother.

“I don’t actually think you’re allowed to do that.” Cas replies, scanning the club.

There is a large stage running across the longest wall of the room, which are legged to allow dancers to branch out and entertain smaller parties ‘individually’. Then there is the back room for _real_ individual entertainment, Cas thinks, laughing as Gabriel skips over to his brothers, leading Castiel by his shirt sleeve.

“I think I’m allowed — I’m gorgeous, anything goes!” Gabriel teases, sitting down and scouting out the stage for which dancer might approach. The four brothers are sitting around a leg of the stage near the far end of the barroom, which keeps them as far from the bar as possible, which Cas supposes for a quick second is good for Gabriel’s laziness (so he won’t get too drunk tonight) but the arrival of a waitress reminds Cas that there is always service. Damn.

“Hey there, gentlemen, how can I get you started tonight?” The waitress says cheerfully, ignoring the giggling coming from the full-grown men. Castiel smiles. The woman is wearing a pencil skirt and a button-up shirt — professional. Cas doesn’t know why he let himself be brought to the most uncomfortable place he could ever be as he avoids looking towards the stage and focuses on the waitress.

“I think we’re fine with beer right now.” Castiel answers for the distracted men and the waitress smiles at him and walks off.

“Oh, hell yes!” He hears one of his brothers shout, directing everyone’s attention to the dancer just walking onstage. Balthazar actually wolf-whistles alongside Gabriel and Castiel and Lucifer share a rare glance that says ‘I can’t believe they’re our brothers’.

Castiel does look, though, and does _not_ audibly gasp when he sets his eyes on the dancer. She’s in high heels, like all the others, but her bare legs go for miles and her thighs get cut under a black miniskirt. She’s wearing a draping black sheer blouse that tucks into the skirt and flows over her dark bra.

She catwalks across the stage, twirling playfully with other dancers on her way to the leg of that stage that their stag party is. Her smile is wide and sparkling white and Cas feels his wallet burning in his back pocket. He’s always said he hates strip clubs, but right now he just wants to tuck a twenty into the waist of her skirt — he doesn’t care, he’d give her a fifty.

“Hey, boys, who’s the lucky one here?” She says, her voice drowned by the music, but enchanting nonetheless. Castiel’s brothers giggle like maniacs because they’re all thinking the same thing: _Depends on what you mean by ‘lucky’_.

But they confess and point towards Gabriel, laughing and hooting as she grins at him mischievously, curling her index finger and beckoning him to lean forward towards her. He complies. “Does your fiancée know you’re here?” She asks and Gabriel laughs and tells her ‘yes’. She looks surprised by happy.

“Well, you _are_ a lucky boy!” She cheers, patting Gabriel’s chest. Her eye shadow glints in the light when she smiles. Cas wishes for a moment that he is the one getting married so he would be getting that much attention from this beautiful woman.

“Are your friends here to buy you a good time? Or are you just here to watch what you’re missing?” She asks, her voice falling low and mysterious. Her lips pout, as if she really hopes that Gabriel wants to play rather than watch.

Well, Castiel reasons, that’s her job.

“Well, I’ve been told by the future missus to have as much fun as I want…” Gabriel begins with a grin, the dancer’s hands sliding up to his neck and stroking his jaw with her thumbs. “… And I think the most fun I could possibly have would be getting my baby brother his first lap dance!” Castiel’s face is burning as Gabriel turns to point at him. Balthazar and Lucifer are watching with euphoric grins. The dancer is smiling at him.

“Hi.” Castiel says nervously, raising his hand in a pathetic wave. She laughs and is helped down off the stage by Gabriel and Balthazar.

Castiel moves to rise in the presence of a lady, and Lucifer and the dancer push him down in his seat by the shoulder. Castiel shyly looks up at her, hoping his cheeks aren’t as red as they feel.

She’s beautiful. Her hair is long and dark, with loose curls at her shoulders. Her eyes sparkle in the lights of the club, difficult to pin a colour to, but they are gorgeous. Castiel manages to avoid his eyes wandering down to her chest. He may not be a virgin anymore, but he is still awkward.

She licks her glossed lips and bops his nose with the tip of her index finger. “You want another girl?” She asks and Castiel’s eyes widen, terrified of having insulted her. Before he can respond, their waitress returns with the party’s drinks.

“Y’know what, pretty boy?” She says happily, stepping closer to Castiel as the pencil-skirted waitress places the drinks onto the table. “My name’s Jess, you can ask for me if you change your mind.” She winks at him before walking to the other side of the bar and remounting the stage, flirting with other men along the way. Castiel undeniably watches her ass sway as she walks. Damn. He has a crush.


	2. Chapter 2

The club actually has a good bar, and it plays good music and the people there are friendly. That’s what Cas says when his brothers tease him about going to the club for weeks after the stag party. He makes friends with two of the bartenders, Aaron and Jo, who are friendly enough to give him free drinks when they see him sitting alone at the bar and avoiding eye contact with the lovely ladies on stage.

Cas sometimes sits by the edge of the stage, when there’s an exotic new feature or theme on a particular night, or a new dancer that Aaron tells him to a give a chance to.

Cas always blushes and has to walk off when Jess comes on stage. Her beautiful long hair swinging as she dances, twirling around a pole or shaking to the bass drum of the song on the sound system. Sometimes it looks like Jess makes eye contact with Castiel across the club floor, but Cas thinks he’s just too hopeful.

One night, Jess comes on stage in a glittery golden bodice and skirt with feathered hand-fans to playfully tease her beautiful body with as she dances and Cas needs to leave. He goes into the corridor of the club, the music muffled and the lights calm, trying to cool himself down.

He slides himself down against the wall and looks at his phone. It’s at half-battery and he starts texting Balthazar of all people.

_You fucking idiot, go and stuff her panties with 20s n be done with it!_

**I can’t do that!!!**

**You may be able to get every woman you want to sleep with you, but it’s hard work for the rest of us**

_Whoa, hostility?!?_

**Sorry**

They keep talking for a while longer, until Balthazar says 1AM is too late for him to be up without another person in his bed. Cas laughs and dismisses him, until he realizes that he’s been sitting in the corridor of the club for an hour.

His back is sore from slumping against the wall, so he slowly walks out to the street. It’s a cold night and he shivers even in his long coat. He rubs his arms for a moment, standing and staring out into the night trying to remember where he parked and if he even brought his car.

“Hey.” Cas hears a gentle voice and he turns. He is not prepared for what he sees.

Jess. Brown hair, _greenhazelsomething_ eyes, and pink lips against pale skin.

Castiel chokes on air while trying to respond to the perfection trying to communicate with him. He runs a hand through his surely mussed hair and gulps hard enough it hurts his throat. “Uh… H-hi!”

He looks toward the moving cars to avoid seeing the reaction on her face. He’s pathetic.

“I know you, right? From the stag that came to the club a few weeks ago?” She asks and Cas just nods, afraid to speak again. She smiles. It’s beautiful — it’s a pity Cas is focusing on his shoes at the moment.

“I’m sorry, am I bothering you?” She manages to express sarcasm with a hint of adorable laughter and Cas has to look up. He needs to say something now.

His hands fly out of his pockets, palms out defensively. “Oh, god! I’m sorry!” He begins with that. He mentally scolds himself for being so rude. “I didn’t mean— I wasn’t— you’re very pretty!” He is digging his own grave.

Jess, however, still finds him amusing. “You’re cute.” She says, reaching out to push Cas’ hands back down to his sides. “What’s your name?”

For a moment, Cas’ mind goes blank, but he doesn’t think she notices. “Castiel. Cas.”

Jess rubs her glossed lips together, crossing her arms tightly as a cold gust pushes along the sidewalk. “I’m Sam.” She offers her right hand.

Cas cannot believe what is happening right now.

He takes her hand, completely conscious of how weak and nimble his grip is. He doesn’t want to leave the slightest mark on her, he feels a wave of privilege being able to even touch her hand. Her skin is soft, but cold in the weather. He is suddenly too aware of his warmth and is worried his palm might rub sweat into hers. The longest, most incredible second of Castiel’s life is cut short when the handshake is over.

“Should I give you my number or should I expect you here again tomorrow night?” Sam teases and Cas gulps again. This time there is no damage to his esophagus.

“I— um, I’d love your number.” He regrets his wording, mulling over the missing “to have,” but that thought is pushed aside when she asks for his phone.

He scrambles for it from his pocket and brings it to New Contact. He gives it to Sam and she starts typing. She pauses and smiles.

“You really should charge your battery before you leave the house — it’s telling me you’re at 10 percent, Cas.” She says as she continues to type. Cas laughs and holds his phone like it is the holy grail once she returns it to him.

“Thank you, I’ll do that.” He says softly as he slips his phone back into his jacket pocket.

Sam is smiling as she turns away, walking towards the waiting arm of the club bouncer. He must be escorting Sam to her car, Cas assures himself. He truly hopes that is the case.

He speeds home once he finds his car, plugging in his cell phone in the outlet near his nightstand so he can text in bed. He spends 30 minutes composing his first text to Sam Winchester, as the name appears on his contact list. He idly strokes the keys with his thumb as he thinks on the words he should use. He feels like a pathetic teenager again, but he pushes through.

At 3:00AM, he finally sends the text.

**I can’t wait to see you tomorrow night. It’s going to snow, should I bring you gloves?**

He attempts to be witty, and refer to her cold hands. Then he spends a hour beating himself up over referring to something that Sam probably didn’t even realize. Now Cas has made himself look creepy by focusing on something totally irrelevant.

He makes it to near-fully-asleep before he realizes he didn’t even include his name in the text. “Crap.” He sighs into his quiet, dark apartment at four in the morning.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's taken a while to update.

Castiel wakes up at 10, groaning at the sunlight and patting down his nightstand for his cell phone. No new messages aside from Gabriel asking how much money Cas wasted last night in a “particular stripper’s” panties. Castiel is so tired the only response he can type up is “She wears cut-offs,” which is quite pathetic, Cas decides afterward while he is taking a shower.

At 10:58 Castiel checks his phone while brushing his teeth, his hair still wet. No new message. He checks to make sure his text was actually sent. For a few seconds, he hopes it was not and that he’s been granted a second chance by the gods, but alas, it was successfully sent at 3:01. He tries to work on his guitar, but he keeps checking his phone every twenty seconds. No writing is getting done today.

Castiel still receives no reply by that night. He leaves the house with a fully charged cell phone at 10PM and heads out to the club.

Upon his arrival, Castiel gravitates towards his usual spot at the end of the bar. Jo smiles and pushes two fingers of cranberry juice towards him and Castiel shoots her a grimace once he sniffs the glass to identify it.

“You sure you don’t wanna save your cash for later on?” She jokes, jabbing at Cas’ crush. Cas is tempted to tell her that he has Sam’s phone number, but he just sips at his juice with a defeated look on his face.

The stage lights suddenly flash bright, and drums and other fanfare blare through the house. The show starts, and the crowd hoots and waves bills about while the dancers take their rounds on the stage. Jasmine, Madison, Cosima, Scarlet… Then Jess.

By the time Jess struts onto the stage, Cas is pumped with antioxidants and can _feel_ his kidney function improving. However, despite his courageous move to a table near the stage, Cas does not feel up to taking out any bills. His wallet burns in his breast pocket, but he knows he wouldn’t be able to be even close to smooth about presenting it.

When Jess spots Cas at the edge of the stage, she smiles at him and waves delicately. Or, at least, that’s what it looks like to Cas. She may be just waving to his general direction. It’s hard to tell with these bright lights.

Jess looks beautiful tonight. She came on stage with a sheer silk robe on, coming down to her mid-thighs. Now it’s been shed and tossed into the face of a lucky man on the end of the stage opposite to Cas. Jess dances now with a black leather bodice with red trim, tight shorts to match. Fishnets wrap around her long legs and Cas has been a regular customer for much too long because he knows that whenever Jess wears fishnets, they are always torn away and off in a manner that has Cas crossing his legs. Her heels are tall, and she towers over the audience in a state of grace and beauty.

Cas panics and reaches for his wallet when she turns to catwalk to his end of the stage. He’s pulled out a twenty dollar bill when Jess steps down from the stage. Their eyes lock just for a second before Cas realizes he is lifting his hand up to Jess and she takes the twenty between her manicured fingers.

She tucks the money slowly into the waist of her shorts, smiling at Cas devilishly. Cas is most definitely blushing madly and what makes it worse is when Jess decides to straddle Cas’s lap. She brings her hands into his hair and ruffles it while she rubs up against his crotch.

_God, this was a bad idea,_ Cas thinks as he tries to fight off his erection. Jess’ breasts are brushing against Cas’ chest and Cas might have let out a pathetic whine of relief when Jess rises to her feet again, using his shoulders for leverage. She gives him a grin and looks like she’s suppressing laughter. Sam is so pretty when she smiles.

After the show, Cas waits outside. He gets a text from Sam at 1:23AM.

**_Did you bring me gloves?_ **

He can feel his heart pick up speed and he responds as quickly as he can…

**Yes, milady!**

_…And_ immediately regretted it.

Snow is falling elegantly down from the black sky, and Cas is distracted for a moment by the image of he and Sam kissing under the cluster of snowflakes. Their cheeks and noses are pink, gloved hands placed over each other’s ears to keep them warm. Flakes of white are settling on top of their heads. Sam looks like an angel.

**_I’ll be out in a moment, my good sir._ **

The buzz of his phone wakes Cas from his thoughts. He swings around to look towards the door, waiting for Sam to appear. She’s wearing flat-soled boots as she walks out, wrapped up in the thin coat from yesterday, hands bare. Sam smiles at Cas as she walks up to him, and without her wearing heels, they are nearly the same height. Cas tries to calm his speeding heart when he thinks that Sam might have purposely lowered herself so they could kiss. He just resigns to having a permanent blush and fishes into his pocket for the gloves for Sam.

They are a pair of his own, so they aren’t very pretty. Black velvet on the outside makes them his nicest pair, though. He holds them out for her to slide her hands in and she laughs softly and follows her cue.

“Thank you.” She says, rubbing her hands together.

“You’re welcome.”

Cas isn’t sure what else to say.

Sam suddenly takes Cas’ hand and pulls him along the sidewalk, speeding out from under the awning outside of the club and into the falling snow. “Let’s go somewhere.”


End file.
